Gareth Bale
'Gareth Frank Bale '(ur. 16 lipca 1989) - walijski piłkarz występujący na pozycji skrzydpwego. Grał w Southampton, Tottenhamie, Realu Madryt i Manchesterze City. Początki w Southampton Po świetnych występach w zespole młodzieżowym w sezonie 2003/2004 i dobrych meczach w rezerwach Southampton w następnych rozgrywkach, w sezonie 2005/2006 jego nazwisko pojawiło się w notesie menedżera Świętych. W listopadzie pierwszy raz został włączony do szerokiej kadry na mecz drugiej ligi angielskiej, by w grudniu po raz pierwszy zasiąść na ławce rezerwowych. Później, w meczu rezerw doznał kontuzji, która wyeliminowała go z gry na dwa miesiące. Do futbolu powrócił w marcui zaliczył 6 meczów z rzędu, w których strzelił 2 gole i zaliczył 2 asysty. Zadebiutował 17 kwietnia 2006 roku w meczu z Millwall. W tym sezonie raz jeszcze wszedł na boisko z ławki rezerwowych. W kampanii 2006/2007 Bale grał już od początku sezonu i 6 sierpnia strzelił pierwszego gola - strzałem z rzutu wolnego. Stał się podstawowym lewym obrońcą klubu z Championship, zaliczył 43 występy we wszystkich rozgrywkach i zdobył 5 goli (3 z rzutów wolnych). Tottenham Hotspur Za 5 milionów funtów przeszedł do Tottenhamu Hotspur, by grać w Premier League. Na początku miał jednak problemy z przebiciem się do składu, mimo kilku występów. W grudniu znów doznał kontuzji i pauzował aż do lutego. Strzelił też swoje pierwsze gole dla Spurs, a sezon zakończył z bilansem: 12 meczów, 3 bramki. W sezonie 2008/2009 Harry Redknapp o wiele odważniej stawiał na Walijczyka, a kontuzje nie uprzykrzały mu tak życia. Stał się w końcu podstawowym lewym skrzydłowym (rzadziej lewym obrońcą) i wystąpił 29 razy i strzelił 4 gole. W sezonie 2009/2010 zaliczał wraz ze Spurs dobre mecze w Premier League i Lidze Europejskiej. Z rzadka grywał na lewej obronie, gdzie prym wiódł Essou-Ekoto, z którym Bale świetnie współpracował. Zagrał 34 razy i sześciokrotnie wpisał się na listę strzelców. Został wybrany najlepszym Młodym Piłkarzem Premier League. Wygrał z Theo Walcottem, Jackiem Wilsherem i Aaronem Ramseyem. W kolejnej kampanii stał się jednym z najlepszych skrzydłowych Premier League. Był nominowany do jedenastki sezonu, chociaż przegrał z grającym w Manchesterze United Leo Messim. Zyskał światową klasę dzięki dwum golom przeciwko Chelsea w końcówce spotkania, które zmieniły winik z 1-2 na 3-2 i zapewniło ważne zwycięstwo Spurs. Strzelił też 4 gole w LE. W czerwcu Bale'a chciała sprowadzić do siebie Barcelona, jednak oferta w wysokości 55 milionów funtów została odrzucona, a sam Walijczyk podpisał obowiązujący do 2016 roku kontrakt, gwarantujący zarobki w wysokości 120 tysięcy funtów tygodniowo, z podwyżką o 10% co sezon. W sezonie 2011/2012 zaliczył świetny sezon w Tottenhamie. Zespół z powodzeniem grał w Lidze Europejskiej, a Bale był jego najlepszym piłkarzem. W Premier League Koguty zajęły czwarte miejsce. Bale zagrał w 46 meczach i strzelił 20 bramek. Znów miejsce w '11' sezonu minimalnie przegrał z Leo Messim. Rok później zagrał ostatni i najlepszy sezon w Tottenhamie, chociaż sam zespół zajął dopiero 6. miejsce w Premier League, odpadł z fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. To Bale poprowadził zespół do zwycięstwa w Lidze Europejskiej i to on ciągnął grę całego zespołu. Pojawiały się wręcz plotki, że Manchester United ze skrzydłowymi w postaci Leo Messiego i Daniela Candeiasa bardzo chciałby kupić Walijczyka, jednak suma, jaką gotowi byli zaoferować działacze Manchesteru - 65 milionów funtów, okazały się zbyt małe i przed początkiem okienka oficjalnie przyznali, że rezygnują z prób sprowadzenia Bale'a. Skrzydłowy zagrał 47 razy i zdobył aż 25 goli. Real Madryt Zaporowa cena postawiona przez Tottenham bardzo utrudniła kupno Bale'a. Barcelona, po ofercie w wysokości 75 milionów funtów, nie była w stanie zapłacić więcej, więc w sierpniu w wyścigu po podpis Walijczyka zostały tylko Juventus i Real. Turyńczycy zaproponowali 14. sierpnia 90 milionów funtów, jednak Daniel Levy, prezes Spurs zadeklarował, że nie zamierza sprzedawać skrzydłowego i dodał, że klub pracuje nad nową, pięcioletnią umową dla Bale'a. Real zaoferował 99 milionów funtów, co nie spotkało się z radykalnym odrzuceniem, a zostało poddane negocjacjom - Spurs chcieli 110 milionów, a ostatecznie 26 sierpnia kluby porozumiały się, a suma odstępnego wyniosła 104 miliony funtów, co było drugą największą sumą na globie. Początek Bale miał piorunujący - 5 goli w 6 meczach. Real w październiku był na czele ligi z 4-punktową przewagą. Następnie Bale doznał urazu na treningu, jednak opuścił tylko dwa mecze. Później grał niemal bez przerwy, zachwycał kibiców strzelając i asystując. Zagrał łącznie w 44 meczach i zdobył 19 goli, jednak Real o 2 punkty przegrał walkę o mistrzostwo z Barceloną. Kolejny sezon to wielki popis Bale'a - genialna gra w Lidze Mistrzów i mistrzostwo z Realem Madryt. Real dostał się też do finału LM, jednak znacznie uległ tam Manchesterowi United. Bale zagrał 47 razy i zdobył 26 goli, co jest jego rekordowym osiągnięciem. Został wybrany najlepszym zawodnikiem ligi hiszpańskiej. Sezon 2015/2016 zaczął się świetnie - Real wygrał Superpuchar Hiszpanii i w połowie października zyskał aż 7-punktową przewagę nad Barceloną i 11-punktową nad Valencią. Następnie przyszły dwa fatalne mecze dla Bale'a i Realu. Pierwszy - El Classico - przegrane 1-3, a drugi - nie dość, że zremisowany z Getafe, to jeszcze przyniósł stratę w postaci okropnej kontuzji Walijczyka. W 24. minucie opuścił boisku po zerwaniu więzadeł krzyżowych. Wrócił na boisko szybciej, niż się spodziewano - w połowie lutego, jednak nie grał tak dobrze jak przed kontuzją. Jednak mimo to Real wygrał mistrzostwo Hiszpanii. Bale zagrał 35 razy i zdobył 12 goli. W sezonie 2016/2017 wciąż odzywały się uszkodzone wcześniej więzadła. Bale co jakiś czas musiał pauzować, a jak grał, nie zbierał tak dobrych ocen jak wcześniej. Mimo to przedłużono z nim kontrakt do 2021 roku i podwyższono zarobki - z 250 do 275 tysięcy funtów. Bale zagrał 33 mecze i zdobył 7 bramek. Ostatni sezon w Realu dalej naznaczony był kontuzjami, mniejszymi i większymi przerwami oraz wahaniami formy. Bale był rzucany równiez na inne pozycje, na których sobie nie radził. Nie schodził jednak poniżej pewnego poziomu i w 29 meczach zdobył 5 goli. Real proponował nowy kontrakt ze znaczną obniżką zarobków (do 200 tysięcy funtów), co Walijczyk potraktował jako zielone światło do odejścia z Madrytu. Manchester City Okazję zwęszyli działacze City - w sierpniu 2018 roku zaoferowali za 29-latka 34 miliony funtów, jednak 1/3 kwoty, jaką 5 lat wcześniej wyłożyli działacze Realu okazało się zbyt małe. Ostatecznie, Real, świadom bajońskiej tygodniówki Bale'a, postanowił zaakceptować kolejną ofertę - w wysokości 39 milionów. Gareth Bale został graczem Manchesteru City i wrócił do Premier League. Kontrakt gwarantował mu zarobki w wysokości 220 tysięcy funtów. City wygrali Ligę Europejską w poprzednim sezonie, a Bale zadebiutował w meczu o Superpuchar Europy - z Manchesterm United. Jednak to Czerwone Diabły wygrały trofeum. Bale już we wrześniu strzelił debiutanckiego gola w Premier League - w meczu z byłą drużyną, Tottenhamem. Do grudnia Manchester City miał tylko 5 punktów straty do United, jednak w kolejnych miesiącach drużyna zaliczyła kilka strat punktów i ostatecznie to United wygrali ligę z dużą przewagą. Bale zagrał 45 razy i zdobył 15 bramek. W sezonie 2019/2020 Manchester City spisywał się znacznie poniżej oczekiwań, podobnie z samym Balem. Walijczyka znów prześladowały kontuzje, chociaż gdy tylko był zdrowy, grał, ponieważ City nie mieli nikogo, kto mógłby realnie z nim rywalizować. Bale zagrał w 39 meczach i zdobył 7 goli. The Citizens jednak dali się wyprzedzić Manchesterowi United, Arsenalowi, Chelsea i Tottenhamowi, przez co stracili prawo gry w eliminacjach Ligi Mistrzów. W sezonie 2020/2021 City znów grało na swoim wysokim poziomie.Na lewym skrzydle Bale dobrze współpracował z Matteo Baldinim. Dobra gra zespołu sprawiła, że City zajęli drugie miejsce w lidze i wygrali Ligę Europejską. 32-letni Bale pokazał, że wciąż prezentuje wysoką piłkarska klasę. Bale przedłużył kontrakt do 2023 roku, by obniżyć swoje zarobki do 150 tysięcy funtów. Strzelił 12 goli w 39 meczach. W kolejnych rozgrywkach Bale stracił pewne miejsce na lewym skrzydle w Manchesterze City. Grał więcej w przypadku kontuzji ważniejszych graczy, lub wchodził z ławki rezerowych (aż 11 razy). W 28 spotkaniach strzelił tylko 6 goli, z czego tylko 3 z gry. Pozostałe 3 z rzutów wolnych (2) i rzutu karnego. Po sezonie Bale ogłosił, że chce odejść z Manchesteru City. Inter Mediolan Bale odszedł do Interu Mediolan. Miał rok do końca kontraktu w City, więc oferta w wysokości 9 milionów funtów za 33-latka wystarczyła, by sprowadzić go na San Siro. Walijczyk podpisał 2-letnią umowę. Nie wywalczył on jednak miejsca w składzie. Trzy ponad dwutydniowe kontuzje wytrącały go regularnie z dobrej formy, więc kibice Interu zapamiętają go tylko z meczu z AC Milan gdzie zdobył jedynego gola strzałem z rzutu wolnego. Inter natomiast oddał go bez żalu za 4,25 miliona funtów do angielskiego Southampton, gdzie Bale zaczynał karierę. Southampton - powrót Bale został przywitany po królewsku - wysoka jak na ten klub tygodniówka - 80 tysięcy funtów i opaska kapitana. Wracając do Soton od razu zyskał status gwiazdy. Średniak Premier League nie prezentował jednak nic dobrego - a Bale ze swoją dość regularną grą i asystami (10) był wyróżniającym się graczem zespołu. W sezonie 2023/2024 rozegrał 34 spotkania i strzelił 4 bramki. Sezon 2024/2025 był gorszy. Bale był coraz częściej zastępowany przez młodszych i szybszych kolegów, lub grał na pozycji środkowego pomocnika, co jednak było złym posunięciem. W sezonie 2025/2026 Bale grał wyłącznie epizodycznie, zagrał tylko 2 pełne mecze i nie strzelił żadnej bramki. W wieku niemal 36 lat zakończył piłkarską karierę.